Unhinged
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: She's clawing at the sheets, scratching, grasping for purchase as her body is wracked with pleasure once more. Her legs are jelly, thighs shaking violently as she writhes and thrashes.


**A/N: Another fill for the 2014 Castle Summer Hiatus Kink Meme. The prompt was actually just a gif so here's the link (just remove the spaces and add the actual dots): **_**24 dot media dot tumblr dot com / cbaebddf5c59d1907d56689425a05b55 / tumblr _ n4t2w1kf641tvjxs4o1 _ 400 dot gif**_

Kate gasps into the mattress, her face pressed hard against it as Castle pushes into her from behind. He'd been teasing her for _hours_ now, both at the precinct and here at home. The not-so-subtle touching he administered while she was attempting to do paperwork at her desk had caused an aching heat to form. He was just unbelievable!

First, he had brush his fingers across the back of her neck, claiming she had a piece of lint on her. The fact that she had worn her hair up in a high ponytail today only gave the writer easier access to her skin. After that, he'd stretched his arm out in front of her, grabbing the coffee mug on the side that was opposite to him, his arm skimming across her breasts.

"I'm gonna get us some more coffee," he'd whispered in her ear, his breath ticking the hairs that had come loose from their confinement.

When he returned, he set his mug down first and then placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning over her to put hers on the desk right next to her. He'd let his hand linger on her shoulder for a bit longer than necessary. The nearly paper-thin fabric of her shirt did absolutely nothing to place a barrier in between their skin.

Castle had scooted his chair from the side of her desk to behind it, right next to her own chair. He then upped the ante: his hand falling on her upper thigh, tracing small circles over the fabric of her pants. When she'd given him a sharp look, he'd merely shrugged it off and continued his ministrations.

"Gates has gone home," he'd told her. "Everyone _else_ has gone home. We're the only ones here, Beckett."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can try to cop a feel while I'm doing paperwork," she'd sternly said, even though she had wanted nothing more than for his hand to venture farther up her leg. Fortunately—or unfortunately, whichever way you looked at it—Beckett got her secret wish.

Castle wouldn't stop. His hand slid up to the crease of her thigh and stroked softly, his pinky occasionally running over the seam of her pants, right where she had wanted him to be. He had leaned in, his lips brushing over the side of her neck.

"Let's go home, Beckett," he'd suggested. "The paperwork will still be here tomorrow."

Never had Detective Kate Beckett given in so fast in her life.

They'd practically run out of the precinct and dashed to the loft where, thankfully, Martha and Alexis were going to be absent from until at least late the next day. Clothes had been shed all on their journey to the bedroom where Castle had forced them to make several stops on the way just for him to tease Kate.

He'd pinned her up against the wall, letting her hump his leg, feeling the evidence of her arousal smearing all over his leg before he took it away a minute later. She was then thrown on the couch where he knelt on the ground before attaching his mouth to her, licking, sucking, biting everywhere, his tongue only serving to stoke the flames that were growing in her belly. He'd bent her over his desk in his office, so close to their bedroom with only one door left to enter through, and fucked her fast and hard with his fingers.

Of course, he'd allowed her come a grand total of zero times during all of that.

So here she was nearly an hour after, flat on her stomach on the bed, Castle kneeling behind in between her spread legs. She should hate him. By all rights, she should _really_ hate him for how worked up he's gotten her; how desperate and needy and wanton she is right now. But she doesn't; she could never hate him. Especially when he finally gives up the game and sinks his length into her wet, welcoming heat.

Her skin is damp and sweaty, her flesh heated and flushed. The reprieve that his cock was supposed to bring disappears into thin air. He sets a furious pace, slamming into her, hitting every sensitive spot inside her in one thrust, something her previous lovers had never been able to accomplish.

Her nerve endings are on fire, sizzling and burning. Every time he thrusts, her clit rubs deliciously against the sheets below her. Castle's held her on the edge for so long tonight that she isn't sure she'll be able to hold on much longer. She's so fucking close it hurts. And if her fiancé's grunts and groans are any indicators of just how close to his release he is, then she knows he isn't far behind her.

The wet slap of their skin connecting and meeting over and over again echoes lewdly throughout the room. The sound is enough to give her that final push into one of the most amazing orgasms she's ever had.

She clenches around Castle, his strokes never slowing their rhythm as he continues to fuck her through her release. He can feel his own slowly creeping up on him, but he holds off, needing to feel Kate come again.

Her first orgasm left her boneless; turned her into a ragdoll at Castle's mercy. She quickly felt the beginnings of a second one forming deep in the pit of her stomach, the coil winding tighter and tighter, just waiting until—_fuck, yes!_

Castle had changed the angle of his thrusts, finding that hidden spot inside of her that made her go weak. When he feels her inner muscles squeeze him hard, he finally lets go.

The second he feels his come first start to spill from the head of his cock, he stops thrusting. Grabbing Kate's waist tightly in his hands, he raises her hips off the bed as he slowly, inch by inch, slides his length back into her.

She's wild, untamed even. She's clawing at the sheets, scratching, grasping for purchase as her body is wracked with pleasure once more. Her legs are jelly, thighs shaking violently as she writhes and thrashes. Her hands clench and unclench, one second tangled in the sheets, the next reaching out for the headboard that's too far away, yearning for something to keep her grounded.

Castle's in awe. His expression is one of love and wonder. It still amazes him to this day that he is the one that gets to do this to her. He's the one she comes undone below—or above. He's the one that causes her to shiver with arousal or to sob and moan and scream and cry out in ecstasy. He gets to love her like this and seeing Kate unhinged and raw and vulnerable like this absolutely floors him.

It takes him a minute to realize that both of them are finished and sated. Pulling out of her and moving to the side, he releases her hips, letting them fall back down to the mattress. She doesn't move, doesn't speak. Rolling over, he realizes that she's asleep. He's just fucked her to the point of exhaustion. Taking great pride in that fact, Castle flops onto his stomach and slings an arm across his fiancée's back. They can worry about their stray clothes by the front door in the morning.

**A/N: I can't decide if this was more or less challenging than the other prompts I've done because the gif was the only thing I had stick to….Oh well, this was a lot of fun to write and really put my describing skills to the test. I hope they passed! Feel free to leave me a review or whatnot to let me know how I did. Thank you!**


End file.
